My Hyung !
by pabopabo
Summary: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN . Baekhyun masih belum punya pacar, Kyungsoo coba bantu dengan merekomendasikan beberapa pria, tapi selalu berakir tragis. Sebenarnya Aku masih menunggu seseorang. In progress


**My Hyung !**

Pair/Casts : ChanyeolxBaekhyun, Other Exo's members

Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance,lil bit Hurt/Comfort.

Rating : (T)

**THIS STORY CONTAIN BOYxBOY/YAOI ROMANCE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Baekhyun POV**

_" Bacoon, Still remember me?"_

Begitulah pesan yang tertulis dalam e-mail yang beberapa detik lalu masuk kedalam _inbox ku_, begitu malas untuk menerka nerka siapa pengirimnya saat ini.

Sekarang hari minggu saatnya untuk uring uringan diranjang kesayanganku dan tidak melakukan apa seharian ! Membosankan?! Tidak ! aku mencintainya .

Aku masih bersembunyi dibawah selimutku yang hangat hingga Suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang langsung membuka pintu kamarku yang tertutup dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bising melebihi teriakan kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun !" Kyungsoo beteriak sambil melompat keatas ranjangku dan menghimpit tubuhku.

" Kyaaaa ! ! Apoo" aku merintih kesakitan.

" Kau tahu apa ?"

" Ayo tebak ! " Papar Kyungsoo dengan penuh kegirangan sehingga mata besarnya semakin besar begitu juga lubang hidungnya.

" Apa lagi ? Jong In mengajakmu makan siang bersama? berdua?" Jawabku malas dengan mata disipitkan karena terlalu malas membuka mata.

" IYAAA ! YAAA ! BENAR SEKALI" Seru Kyungsoo dengan lebay-nya.

Memang selalu begini, Kyungsoo selalu berubah mendadak alay bila ada hal hal yang berhubungan dengan Jong In, namja Tan kekasihnya.

" Bukankah Jong In Selalu mengajakmu makan siang berdua setiap hari." Menanggapi respon Kyungsoo yang seperti baru pertama kali diajak makan oleh kekasihnya.

" Kali ini lain, baekiee,, dia mengajakku makan siang berdua, BUKAN ! bukan berdua,tapi bersama keluarga Jong in! Kyaaahh!" Kyungsoo berteriak seperti anak perempuan.

Aku memutar bolamataku malas sambil menutup telingaku untuk menghindari kerusakan gendang telinga.

" Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap siap dari sekarang Kyungsoo, berdandanlah yang cantik." Saranku bermaksud mengusir Kyungsoo yang mengusik ketenangan hari minggu ku.

" IYA ! IYAAHH! " Seru Kyungsoo dengan lebay lagi sambil melompat kegirangan menuju pintu kamarku.

.

.

" Kau Baekhyun Segeralah mencari pacar ! Kau terlihat menyedihkan! " Ejek Kyungsoo sebelum menghilang dari kamarku yang berhasil membuat mood ku hancur !

Kyungsoo adalah teman baikku, dia tinggal tepat disebelah rumahku, sehingga Kyungsoo sudah sangat akrab dengan Eomma ku, bahkan Kyungsoo sering mengaku ngaku

kalau Eomma ku adalah Eommanya dan Eommaku sepertinya tidak keberatan akan hal itu dikarenakan Kyungsoo yang tidak memiliki Eomma, Kyungsoo tinggal bersama

Nenek dan Kakeknya.

.

.

.

" Bacoon ! Ayo Bangun, kau harus siap-siap ! Kita akan menyambut Hyung mu pulang."

Sekali lagi gangguan, kali ini Eomma ku yang tanpa aba aba membuka lebar Gorden yang sedaritadi menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk kekamarku dan menarik selimut yang

menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

" Ahhh Eomma Baekie masih mengantuk." rengekku manja sambil menggeliat diatas ranjang.

" Kau harus siap siap, Chanyeol Hyung akan pulang."

Layaknya sebuah panah menusuk jantungku, Apakah aku bermimpi, Chanyeol Hyung?

" Dia akan menghabiskan 2 bulan Liburannya bersama kita, waktu yang cukup untuk mengenang kembali masa masa kecil kalian" Goda ibuku sambil cekikikan.

" EOOOMMAA !"

.

.

_Tunggu, pesan tadi pagi, Bacoon? apakah chanyeol hyung yang mengirimnya?!_

_TIDAKK ! AKU HARUS SEGERA MEMBALASNYA ! _

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Huahhh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang dan membaringkan kepalaku diatas meja kafe langganan aku dan kyungsoo, kali ini ada Jong in bersamanya.

" bagaimana? Behasil kencannya bersama Joonmyun Sonbae?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melihat kearahku karena sibuk menyuapi Ice cream kedalam mulut Kai.

" Buruk sekali, Joonmyun Sonbae baik, Tapi dia sangat ceroboh! Terakir kali dia menumpahkan Kopi panas ketubuhnya sendiri karena gugup, Cihh memalukan." Gerutu ku.

" Tidakkah dia membelikanmu banyak barang?" Tanya kyungsoo yang kini bergelayutan ditangan Kokoh Jong In.

" Iya, Joonmyun Sonbae sangat royal, Terakir dia berjanji membelikanku eyeliner tapi yang dia belikan ternyata Mascara, heuhh katanyya salah beli karena bentuknya sama"

" HUAHAHAHA" Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar kesialan demi kesialan yang aku alami bersama namja yang dicomblangin oleh kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana dengan Lay ? Yixing? namja China teman ku itu.." Tanya Kai

" Yixing ? Menyedihkan, setiap kami pergi kencan, Yixing selalu menceritakan cerita cerita sedih yang membuatku menangis, suasana selalu mendadak sedih ketika ada Yixing."

" Yak ! Aku menyerah, sudah banyak namja yang kucombangin dengan mu dan tidak ada yang berhasil." Komplain Kyungsoo.

**" Sebenarnya aku masih menunggu sesorang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AN/:**

Q: ceritanya Baekhyun Lebih muda dari chanyeol ?

A: Iya, disini Baekhyun masih kelas 11 High School, dan Chanyeol Sedang kuliah S2 bisnins di Inggris

Q: Chanyeol Hyungnya Baekhyun?

A: bisa dibilang begitu, tapi hubungannya cuma sepupu, waktu kecil Chanyeol sering liburan ditempat baekhyun, author bingung ini termasuk Inchest atau enggak.

Q: Kyungsoo Lebay?

A: disini dibuat begitu, karena berdasarkan Exo showtime episode 9, Kyungsoo sudah mulai keliatan ceria dan keliiatannya imut kalau dia ceria.


End file.
